To Love A Llama
by KiroujisWonderland
Summary: After Phil's leave on holiday, he believes it would be a great idea for him and Dan to create a video centered around relationships, where confessions will be made. A short fluffy Dan x Phil fic


Hey guys! This is my first story here c: I do hope you enjoy it~ I've had this idea for quite some time, but now I'm putting it into action! Enjoy my little phanfic~

-Kirouji

The story takes place from Phil's POV

"Dan, come on! It's getting late, and I promised our fans that I'd upload a video tonight of the two of us to make up for missing the BBC radio show." I yelled across our flat as I adjusted the camera so it was angled perfectly on the bed. I was on holiday for a week visiting my parents in Florida. I must admit it was nice getting out of London and being able to see them, yet I did miss it here.

"I'll be there in a second! Now, where did I put my llama hat..." I heard Dan yell back at me as his footsteps came closer to the bedroom. Oh right. That's the reason I missed London so much. It wasn't the sirens, or being in my own flat. No. It was him.

"I'm here!" He smiled at me, taking a seat next to me on the bed. When he smiled, the whole room seemed to get a little bit brighter. He didn't smile from just his mouth, but it came from his eyes as well. "Okay, let's start." I replied, wiping my hair away from my eyes as I turned on the camera.

"May we countdown?" Dan asked, adjusting the llama hat on his head. He sure did love that hat. I wasn't one to complain about it. I mean, I did love my lions after all. I picked up my lion plushie, holding it tightly to my chest. "Sure!"

"5...4...3...2..." The countdown got softer with each number as we got ready to begin the weeks video.

"Hey guys!" I chirped, waving my hand at the camera. I giggled softly to myself as I made lion do the same before placing him back in my lap. "As you know I was on holiday in Florida to see my parents. It was actually quite nice! I kinda miss it there. But to make up for missing the BBC Radio Show, I figured I'll make a video with Dan today to make it up to you guys."

"Hey guys!" Dan replied, smiling at the camera. "So Phil," he asked, turning to face me. "What's today's topic?"

"Today's topic is relationships!" I nodded, making a mental note to add some sort of sound affect in that space when it came to editing. "Many of you guys were asking about our relationships in high school, so why not dedicate a video just to that?"

"My best relationship so far has definitely been with Phil's mum~." Dan winked, looking over at me. I felt my face heat up at his comment. "Hey! Shut up!" I said, throwing my lion at him. I wish he would stop joking about my mum like that. Secretly, I wanted his attention to be fixed on me, saying those things about me. Not my mum. Dan could only let out a hearty laugh as he picked up the lion and placed it on his head. "Sorry sorry." A soft sigh escaped my pale lips. I couldn't stay mad at him for too long.

"Let's answer some fan questions, shall we?" I opened up my laptop, logging into twitter where I was greeted with thousands of fans asking questions. I could only feel my face growing hot once more as I read over some of the questions. 'How far have you and Dan gotten?' 'Are you and Dan a couple?' 'What are your feelings towards Dan?' Furiously, I scrolled through the questions until one in particular caught my eye.

'What is your crush like?'

I read the question aloud, clearing my throat. I thought for a moment, before opening my mouth to speak.

"Well... Wow, there's so much to say... This person makes me so mad at times. At times I can't stand to talk to them, and sometimes they bring me to tears. I get jealous when they leave the flat to go hang out with someone else, and their crazy antics just make me want to scream. But... He's the kindest person I've ever met. He's sweet and caring about everyone around him. He's funny, and he always knows how to cheer me up after a bad day. He always knows what to say at exactly the right time, and he's there when I need someone to talk to. He takes care of me when I'm sick, and he never has left my side. He has these beautiful brown eyes that show his every feeling. How he freaks out over his hair is the cutest thing ever. He's not confident in how he looks, but he's beautiful. We've been through so much together, and I hope to go through more with him as time goes on. That's my crush." When did my voice begin getting so shaky? I glanced over at Dan to see his eyes fixed towards the ground, his face as red as could be.

"W-were you talking about... Me?" He squeaked out, playing with his hands. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret at what I said. What if he no longer liked me because of these feelings? What if he just got up and left? My mind began racing with so many thoughts, I felt tears starting to form in the corners of my eyes. I took my lion off of Dan's head and simply nodded, hiding my face in his mane. Why did confessing your feelings have to be so difficult?

The room stayed quiet, and I felt the bed begin to creak. My heart shattered. 'Dans probably getting ready to leave.' I thought to myself, clutching the lion closer to my face. I suddenly felt so alone. I never realized how much this boy meant to me until I realized he may be slipping from my fingertips.

"Phil... Phil, look at me." I hesitantly removed the lion from my face, looking at him to see a pair of big brown eyes staring back at me. "I... Oh, fuck it." He mumbled, leaning in and pressing his lips against mine. My eyes widened in shock at his action. My heart was racing, I wondered if he could feel it? I slowly melted into the kiss, finding the courage to kiss him back. He tasted like Maltesers. How could I not see that coming?

He slowly backed away, smiling as he cupped my face with his hand. "A few years ago, I met a peculiar British boy with black hair and amazing blue eyes. Little did I know I would end up falling for him, and falling for him hard."

I couldn't help but smile widely as he planted a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Dan... Iloveyou." I whispered as softly as I could. I wondered just how many times my face was going to heat up today as another confession slipped from my lips.

He simply smiled. "I love you too, Phil." He planted another soft kiss on my lips, before looking at the camera. "So, is this video going on YouTube?"

"Nah," I reply, resting my head on his shoulder. "Our fans don't need to know. Not yet, anyway." I replied with a wink, getting up to turn off the camera when a pair of tan arms wrapped around my waist, preventing me from turning it off. "Aw, won't all those fangirls be disappointed you aren't uploading a video today?" He pouted, pulling me onto his lap. I laughed. "It's okay. I'll make a short one later tonight. I'm having fun just where I am right now." I cooed at him.

Who would have thought a simple question would lead me into the arms of the boy I loved?

A/N

The end! c: sorry if there are any mistakes. It's 1:30am here, and I'm dead tired xD; but I needed to write this c:

Hope you enjoyed ^-^


End file.
